Insurgent Pick-Up
|related = Insurgent Police Riot |variants = Insurgent Pick-Up Custom |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck Digital (needles) Van Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = insurgent |handlingname = INSURGENT |textlabelname = INSURGENT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up is an LAPV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Insurgent Pick-Up is a Pickup-like Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that is inspired by the line of tactical armored vehicles, particularly the RPV, using the exact same fenders, rear pick-up bed, external roll-bar application to the rear, and general body shape. In-game, it is an armed variant of the original Insurgent, having a roll cage, roof-mounted lights and a roof-mounted , mounted in a movable turret hatch that covers the gunner from rear attacks. The turret also features a non-functional light or sighting system. It also features two external bars on the front, posing as framework bars to avoid crushing of the windshield and A Pillars upon rolling over, as well as general defense from crashes. The underside features a large sump guard just under where the engine would be at the front. The Insurgent Pick-up can carry three more players than the SUV variant, with two additional passengers on the truck bed and the gunner, which uses a separated seat. It is operated by Merryweather Security. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Insurgent Pick-Up performs very similar to that of its unarmed counterpart. In terms of overall performance, the acceleration is somewhat lacking due to its heavy weight, but it has an acceptable top speed. The Insurgent Pick-Up's immense weight helps to keep it grounded when cornering, and contributes to it having good handling for a vehicle of its stature. It has a decent cornering radius and understeer is relatively minor. The Insurgent Pick-Up is abnormally sensitive in the air, and may be prone to crash landings if the user is not careful. However, it is able to quickly recover from rolling over. Though the engine model or bay cannot be seen, the sound is similar to that of the Landstalker's, but slightly smoother, coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive layout. The vehicle's sheer weight means that it is a formidable vehicle towards other players. The Insurgent Pick-Up can cripple or even disable many other road vehicles if given a direct hit at full speed, and will usually run over lighter cars, deforming them and often breaking wheels or axles. It also seems to have a degree of top-heaviness that is evident while airborne, however it makes up for it by being able to recover abnormally fast from a rollover, relative to its class. It can also ram parked vehicles and continue to drive without any noticeable damage, and it will only show body deformation after a large number of collisions. However, what makes the Insurgent Pick-Up a great vehicle is the mounted gun. Although it seems to have a slower fire rate than the mounted gun of the Technical, it is still lethal to any unarmored target and can be killed easily. The turret offers some degree of protection against enemies, as the hatch will cover the player from rear attacks and when attackers are on the same level as the vehicle. Enemies from elevated positions or from aircraft would be easy targets as well, but they have more chances to take out the gunner if they manages to get a vantage point. The rear passengers on the Insurgent Pick-Up can toggle between ducking into the vehicle or getting on the gunner seat by pressing right on the D-Pad. This tactic can be extremely useful in case the gunner is very weak and needs to regenerate their health back by ducking into the Insurgent. Once they regains their health, they can press right on the D-Pad to get back up on the gunner seat. Another tactic can be done if there are multiple players on the rear seats, they can take turns being gunners. The ability to use the turret can be done either from the passenger seats or while standing on the roof in case that both rear seats are occupied and another player wants to use the turret. The Insurgent Pick-Up has large windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front. If the vehicle rolls over while carrying the external passengers and the gunner, they will fall off the vehicle and suffer some serious damage (depending of the crash). The Insurgent Pick-Up can take the following: *6-7 Sticky Bombs. *3 Tank Shell from a Rhino Tank cannon (a 4th one will destroy it). *5 vehicle based rockets. *4-5 direct Rocket Launcher shots. *40-45 seconds of constant Minigun fire, aimed directly at the engine. GTA Online Overview Insurgent= 4% FWD 96% RWD 40% FWD 60% RWD |handling_mass = 8600 / 18960 |handling_fuel_tank = 80 |website_acceleration = |website_top_speed = |website_gears = |website_engine = |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 7.6 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 97 / 156 |observed_gears = 6 |observed_engine = |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Turret= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.147 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_damage = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 410 RPM |observed_ammo = Box Magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging Handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. Insurgent-Pick-Up-Taillight Issue-GTA V.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-up from a distance in the enhanced version, notice how the rear lights are not glitched from a distance. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. InsurgentPickUp-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-Up on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Insurgent MG GTA V.png|The turret in first person. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The Insurgent Pick-Up is used in the Humane Raid - Insurgents to protect the Insurgent from the attacking Merryweather operatives. * It can be seen in the Merryweather convoy in the Pacific Standard - Convoy setup and can be used during the mission. * It is featured during a variant of the freemode event, Kill List, where Merryweather operatives strike at the player with them manning the turrets. * One can be seen at the Palmer-Taylor Power Station in the Special Vehicle Work mission End of Transmission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The Insurgent Pick-Up can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,350,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $1,795,000. ** Unlike the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up can only be called in by Pegasus. * Insurgent Pick-Ups can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, they cannot be accessed or obtained. *Pegasus deliveries: due to its size compared to the Rhino, the Insurgent Pick-Up has several additional possible delivery locations across the map. It will only spawn in olive drab. Trivia *The Insurgent and Insurgent Pick-Up's textures are named "dillo", likely short for Armadillo. This is likely the vehicle's beta name.File Names: dillo_interior, dillo_lights_gun, dillo_lights.File Names: VEHICLE_WEAPON_TURRET_INSURGENT AUDIO_ITEM_ARMORDILLO_TURRET BULLET *The Insurgent is one of the few vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online to be based on a Canadian vehicle. *Neither variant of the Insurgent has an engine model due to the bonnet/hood being impossible to open or remove. This is also the case for the Zentorno. *Neither variant of the Insurgent has rear-view mirrors. *In the enhanced version, the rear tail lights on the Insurgent Pick-Up are not mirrored, causing the inner lights to have different light casts when reversing. However, from a distance, they will be. This glitch is not present in the original version of the game. **As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update, the Insurgent Pick-Up has gained corrections to the glitched rear lights (enhanced version only). *It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. However, it was intended to indicate a "dangerous vehicle", as both Insurgents are heavily armored and destroying them is not easy. *Strangely, despite being a lot lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. *Upon release of the Heists Update, both versions of the Insurgent had a minor glitch where the front wheels received 4% of the power from the engine. This was fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, so the Insurgent's front wheels receive 40% of the power instead. *Both variants of the Insurgent come in a unique olive drab color. When comparing the stock color to the olive color in Los Santos Customs the stock color appears to have a unique shading to it. Also unique are the stock tire colors, which once changed cannot be changed back without the use of glitches. See Also *Insurgent - Unarmed variant. References Navigation }} es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All wheel drive vehicles